Many retail sales providers that offer a variety of retail articles for sale are located in and operated within larger retail facilities. Such retail sales providers are often event or special occasion (e.g., game day) driven, in which case, customer volumes may be extremely high. In such instances, it is often desirable to facilitate customer processing of desired purchases for not only provider efficiency, but also customer convenience. In the past, customers must locate an item for purchase and subsequently wait in, often quite long, lines to purchase the same. As such, a need exists for an improved device that facilitates seamless and efficient completion of such transactions, without the need for traditional cashiers and their associated lines.
Further, because such retail sales providers as described above are often event or special occasion driven, it is often preferable to offer consolidated sales purchase and shipping services to customers. Indeed, customers who are attending events such as football games, concerts, and the like, typically do not want to lug purchased items around at their attended event or occasion. In the past, customers have either had to postpone purchases until the end of the night further exacerbating the problems highlighted above, or had to carry their purchases around. As such, a need exists for a mobile device that not only processes purchase orders, but also electronically collects the customer data necessary for not only purchasing but also shipping a customer's items.